vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SkekSil
Summary SkekSil was the Skeksis Chamberlain, and counterpart to urSol the Chanter. He was the Chief Secretary of State, and thus next in line to the Skeksis' throne after Emperor skekSo. He was despised by the other Skeksis for his wheedling voice and underhanded nature however. Ultimately seeking to claim the Skeksis throne, the Chamberlain was the originator of the plan to harvest Gelflings for their essence. As well as being the first to propose the creation of the Garthim, leading to the collapse of the Alliance of the Crystal, the formation of the Gelfling resistance and the outbreak of the Garthim War. After the death of skekSo and losing to skekUng in Trial by Stone, he was banished from the Caste of the Crystal. He attempted to regain his position by capturing Jen and Kira, the last Gelflings, but his efforts resulted in the two healing the Crystal and merging the Skeksis and urRu into the urSkeks. He returned a century later during the Age of Power in pursuit of Thurma and Kenshou. With the goal of taking the Crystal shard they had stolen and use it to gain power over his comrades. He was eventually killed in Mithra after the Crystal was restored once again, and lived on with his urRu counterpart in spirit form within the Prism. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: SkekSil, The Chamberlain Origin: The Dark Crystal Gender: Genderless (Identifies as Male) Age: Unknown, Likely 1000 Trine (Years) Classification: Skeksis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, mastery of traditional Skeksis blades, hypnosis, Longevity, Statistics Amplification by drinking essence from the Crystal, Genius Intelligence, a good sense of smell to track down any Gelfling Attack Potency: Wall level (Caused a cave-in to crush Jen after being wounded in the film. Killed a wounded SkekVar in Age of Resistance and fought the Gelfling rebels), higher when drinking enough essence. Speed: Human level (Skeksis are rather slow as a race, but able to tag the most nimble Gelfling when given the chance) Likely Superhuman reactions (Should not be too far behind his Skeksis peers SkekMal, who leaped out of the Goobles pit to grab Rian and climb a tree in seconds, and SkekOk, who tagged an airborne female Gelflling with his flying blades) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Dragged an Arathim corpse to his fellow Skeksis to propose the plan of building an army. Should not be too weaker than SkekMal, who dragged a large cage with Brea before dying) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Struck a large slab of rock with this force to cause the cave-in that buried Jen) Durability: Wall level (Survived being stabbed in the hand by Jen, being overpowered by SkekVar, and being disrobed by a gang of his fellow Skeksis during banishment), higher when drinking enough essence. Stamina: Superhuman (Was not tired out after endlessly pursuing Jen and Kira throughout the film and fought the few Gelfling rebels during the war in Age of Resistance with no signs of tiring) Range: Standard Melee Range with his claws and hypnosis, Extended Melee Range with his Skeksis Blades. Standard Equipment: Skeksis Blades, weaponized Skeksis armor, hypnosis charm, a bottle of Gelfling essence to boost his senses and strength. Intelligence: Genius (While not the scientific genius like SkekTek, SkekSil is very crafty enough to manipulate anyone he sees fit with his half-truths and lies. Whether it be creating false rumors that the kingdom of Thra can fall for, tricking those that oppose him despite being fellow Skeksis, and was able to get unbanished by his fellow Skeksis after kidnapping Kira during his banishment) Weaknesses: Due to being originally connected, any harm that happens to his Mystic counterpart will hurt him too. Overestimates his schemes due to arrogance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Royal Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Netflix Category:Jim Henson Category:The Dark Crystal Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Birds Category:Skeksis Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Movie Characters